The Zora's Prince
by Gamer95
Summary: Ruto, now queen of the Zoras, was out on her afternoon swim, when she came across a little boy. An injured little boy. After saving him when he falls into the river, she manages to learn of his horrid upbringing. Outraged and appalled, she decides to take him in and raise him herself. Is she fit to raise her little prince?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter let out a soft groan as he opened his eyes and sat up, wondering where on Earth he had ended up. One moment he was taking his daily beating like a good little freak, and now he was in a field near a large lake...

Harry whimpered in fear. He did it. He did the freaky sruff again! He pulled his knees into his chest before deciding he had to get back in the house before he was seen. He shakily stood up, pain in his legs reappearing. Ignoring it he tried to walk forward.

He forced himself to look up, and scanned his surroundings. He began breathing heavily when he came to a horrible realization...

The house was nowhere in sight.

He started to shake in fear and hyperventilate as he walked. Eventually, as he neared the water, trying to get a good view, his leg snapped finally. With a shout of pain he crumpled to the ground and landed in the water. A cool blueness overtook him as he flailed around, unable to swim.

However, almost as soon as he had fallen into the water, he felt something holding him, and before he knew it, he was coughing and sputtering for air. Something was holding him in its arms... He looked up to see a blue, fish-like woman staring down at him with an expression he had only seen on Aunt Petunia's face whenever Dudley had hurt himself...

Beforehand...

Princess Ruto of the Zora's and one of the seven sages, was taking a swim. Ever since Ganon's perish she had plenty of time to relax. And as she was swimming she heard a loud crack and saw a flash of light. She swam over to the shore and looked where she saw the light.

'What could that possibly be?' She thought, slightly irritated that her swim was interrupted. 'Hope it's not another one of those annoying monsters...It's such a pain fighting those things.'

Ruto peeked over and saw probably the saddest thing ever. A very tiny human child was struggling to walk. He had multiple bruises and bleeding wounds. She continued to watch him, hoping that the humans parents were nearby. As he neared the corner of a small cliff of Lake Hylia , she heard a sickening snap and the child screamed, tumbling into the water.

Without a moment's thought, she immediately shot forward, and the very moment his head was underwater, she snatched him up in her arms, and swam for the surface, holding him tightly. 'Where are this child's parents?!' She internally roared. 'What irresponsible monsters would leave their injured child alone like this?!'

The child, even when underwater, was almost a featherweight! He was looking at her with an amazed and confused expression. Ruto finally got him onto the beach and crouched down next to him. He was incredibly pale.

"Are... are you g-gonna hurt me?" the poor baby asked in fear.

She frowned and shook her head. "Hurt you? Only the cruelest, most vile monsters on this planet would hurt someone like you, especially in the state you're in." The little one looked up at her with a look of confusion that scared her.

"But-But i'm a f-freak?"

Ruto gasped and made the little one look at her. "Child who told you that?" She placed a hand over his. "Why, you're the most normal human I've met, so you've no reason to say such horrible things about yourself!" She scolded gently.

"Y-Yes i do miss... I do freaky things. Like make thing f-fly and change colors... it's why i get daily beatings..." he said brokenly, shocked when he was pulled into the arms of the strange creature who seemed to care about him.

"No... who beats you? Please tell me." she asks, serious. Harry stared up at Ruto, childish amazement on his face, momentarily forgetting his pain. Not only was this creature kind to him, but she was also...well, as Dudley described things that were interesting to him, 'cool.' But Harry knew the truth. She wanted his Uncle's name so she could send him back. He understood. He was just a freak and freaks didn't deserve families!

"I... I'm not allowed to say..."

Ruto was growing angry at the unknown monster who did this. "Please child, I can protect you if you tell me."

Harry began to think. "Y-You promise...y-you won't hurt me or...or s-send me b-b-back to h-him...?"

Ruto grinned. "I promise!" he was pretty cute with that stutter...

"Okay..." Harry took a deep, shuddering breath. "P-Please don't ever let him know that you know, but it...it...it was..." He teared up slightly. "It...It was my...my..."

"Your what?" Ruto pressed gently.

"...My uncle..."

Ruto gasped and put her hand over her mouth. This precious child had been beaten by his Own Family?! Immediately Ruto scooped him up and began to head back to this child's New Home.

Harry sniffled softly, confused. He looked up to see the pretty fishy creature with her eyes narrowed as she moved at a brisk pace forward. "Wh-Where are we going...?" He asked timidly.

"Child you are not going back to your Uncle's. You're going to live with me now. Now and forever. I won't let you be hurt ever again"

Harry began to tear up. Why was she being so kind to him!? Instead of arguing he buried his face in the crook of her neck and began to cry extremely hard.

Ruto was caught off guard by this reaction. How did she deal with a crying child? Was it really such a good idea to take him in if she was so lost for what to do when he was crying in her arms...?

Ruto, in the dark, went for a simple hug, pulling him closer and gently trying to calm him. He eventually did and with exhaustion, fell asleep as she entered Zora's domain.

The little boy snuggled closer to the Zora. As he fell asleep, he smiled. Sure, she was a little bit slimy...but she was also warm and comfy... Deciding he liked her, he fell asleep with a smile.

Ruto hadn't even gotten his name. She frowned as she looked down at him. She shook her head. "No matter..." She mumbled. "I can get his name any time I want now that he's mine."

With that she entered Zora's domain, ready to tend to his wounds and turn him into the most happy little boy you'd ever seen. She couldn't help but smile warmly at the thought, and she held him even closer.

As she did this, powerful beings were wondering why their savior had disappeared from the Dursley household. They began to apparate there, intent on getting their answers...

Meanwhile...

Vernon Dursley was not in a good mood. He had turned the house upside down looking for his freaky little slave, yet he was nowhere to be found."WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BASTARD FREAK!?" he yelled, shoving aside large objects and searching in every corner. He heard several large cracks and turned around slowly.

"Mr. Dursley." Came a polite elderly voice. "I'm afraid we have lost track of Mr. Potter. By any chance do you know where he is?" Vernon Dursley turned to see three figures. One with black hair that was almost shoulder length, an elderly man with a beard and an older lady with a pointy hat.

"It's you freaks... GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled.

Professor Mcgonagal was angry. Where was Harry Potter?! She hadn't wanted him to be here in the first place.

"Listen Mr. Dursley. We need to see Mr. Potter now." she said with a hard edge to her voice

"I don't know where the freak is either!" Vernon snapped. "He's right vanished! Now leave me alone so I can try to find him!" Severus Snape approached the man. The fat idiotic man.

"Disappeared you say? How?"

Vernon scowled. "Well I don't know! I simply put him in his...room, and he disappeared! I can't find the bloody boy anywhere!" Albus Dumbledore stepped forward.

"May we see his room?"

Vernon began to sweat.

This encounter would spell big trouble for Vernon Dursley...

Back in Zora's Domain...

Harry stirred, feeling Warm, safe and wet. He started to move and heard a comforting voice call out to him.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Very good." He looked up to the face of the pretty fishy lady from earlier. He smiled softly, thrilled he hadn't been dreaming.

"H-hi miss..." he said shyly.

Ruto smiled. "Do you understand where we are?"

Harry was confused. He sat up but winced and went back down. "Yes, just lay down and relax." Ruto said soothingly, clasping her hand in his. "Welcome, little one, to Zora's Domain. I am the queen of the Zoras...Ruto."

"Hi miss Ruto..." he said shyly

Ruto grinned, "Can you tell me your name little one?"

Harry smiled shyly and replied "H-Harry miss..."

Ruto stroked his cheek. "Harry...A lovely name. Welcome to your new home, Harry." She said softly. "Is my bed to your liking?"

"I like it miss Ruto..."

Ruto was very happy. Her little boy would be happy here... and that was all she needed. She smiled warmly, tucked the blankets in up to his chin and planted a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead. "Well then...Are you hungry?" Harry opened his mouth to decline, but blushed when his stomach interrupted him. Ruto giggled and picked him up gently, carrying him to get food for her hungry little one. She smiled when Harry snuggled closer to her. She bent down and kissed his head, pulling him closer. "I do hope you enjoy seafood, as it is the most common meal in the Zora community...We are rather low on options, as most of our territory is near water..." She thought for a moment. "On second thought, perhaps you would like to return to bed and I can have one of my chefs bring a meal to us?" Harry nodded vigorously. Ruto spun him around playfully and went back to her room. She placed him under the covers once more and sat by his bedside again, smiling warmly. She called in her chef, and requested some grilled fish for her and her new child.

"Miss Ruto?"

Ruto leaned closer. "What is it dear?"

Harry teared up. "Why are you... you so nice to me?"

Ruto smiled sadly and gently gave him another kiss on his cheek. "Because, child...You're lost, scared, confused, alone and hurt. I may not be the kindest being on this planet, but if I can protect an innocent child such as yourself from pain and misery, I will do so at all costs. I am nice to you because you deserve kindness. I need no other reason."

Harry began bawling once again, clinging to Ruto like a lifeline and sobbing his little heart away.

It Broke Ruto's heart but she knew it was for the good. He needed to let it out. Wordlessly, she scooped him up and placed him in her lap.

"It's all right, my dear...Let your grief flow...Everything will get better from this point forth. My child..." And Harry continued to cry, for a long while, in the embrace of his new caretaker.

Finally, he stopped crying, just as the chef came in with their meals, arms thrown around his caretaker, face buried into her chest, completely ignoring the thin layer of slime on her body.

And he was happy. For the first time in his short four years, he was happy. He was safe, he was warm, he was going to be fed...

Was this...what having a mother was like?

No. No, freaks didn't deserve a mother. He was a lonely freak. But he really liked Miss Ruto. She was so kind... Harry fell asleep in her arms once again.

Ruto smiled and looked to the plates of food on the bedside table. She shook her head and placed Harry in a sitting position on her lap, his tiny arms still wrapped around her. She would feed him when he woke... For now Ruto would enjoy the peace! She would tell her people of Harry later! She pulled him closer and waited.

She let out a soft yawn. It HAD been a long day...Perhaps she would need to nap as well... Wordlessly, she climbed under the covers of her bed, keeping the little boy held close. Ruto had been asleep but little Harry had mumbled out words that would've made her the happiest Zora alive.

"Mommy..."

As if subconsciously responding, the Zora smiled in her sleep and pulled him closer, resting her chin atop his head.

And all was peaceful. For now at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry felt humidity on his skin, and comforting yet slimy appendages holding him. He momentarily forgot where he was and began to freak.

However, when he opened his eyes and got a glimpse of the familiar pretty fishy woman from before, the memories came rushing back full-force.

"You're...still here?"

The fishy woman smiled, "Why of course! I'd never leave a cutie like you."

He felt her kiss his forehead mans he snuggles closer to her.

He absolutely did not care that there was a thin layer of slime sticking to him. She was so kind and gentle, and he was eating the attention right up.

Ruto was so warm inside that she could heat up the arctic regions! She was cuddling a tiny, teddy bear of a child who actually enjoyed her presence. Oh and that child was her son.

Yes, she didn't care that he hadn't yet made any hint of actually considering her his mother...But that wasn't going to stop her. She loved him like a son already, and that was all that mattered.

"Glad you're awake. You fell asleep before I could feed you, little fish."

Harry sheepishly looked away but Ruto picked him up and carried him over to the food they'd been keeping warm. Harry looked at it before looking back at her confused.

"F-Feed...me...?" He said softly. Ruto smiled.

"Of course. You do need to eat, after all. Why, you're practically skin and bone! That needs to be fixed beginning right this instant."

"No no...it's too much...m-more than m-my weekly fill..."

Ruto grew sad but nevertheless, kissed his head and sat, pulling over the plate.

"Please eat...for me?"

Harry hesitated before looking into her pleading eyes. Ruto gently picked up the fork and held it up. "C'mon...Please...Just open up and say 'aaah.'"

Harry opened up his mouth and said "aaah" quietly. Ruto slipped it in and allowed Harry to chew and relish in the taste. He smiled at her, "It's good..."

Ruto giggled. "I should hope so. I do have the finest chefs in the kingdom at my disposal, so if it wasn't good it wouldn't quite say wonders about the quality of our food."

Harry smiled as Ruto continued feeding him herself, taking pride in the bonding. Halfway through Harry had grown full, but to not be rude, ate more.

Thankfully for him, Ruto had a very keen eye, and she had noticed his discomfort. She caught on that his little tummy was getting full.

She set the fork down and lifted him up, patting his back and rocking him. Harry felt comfortable and safe...he liked miss Ruto...he loved her...

Ruto giggled when Harry let out a small belch. The little boy blushed in embarrassment.

"Make sure to tell me when you're full. You don't have to eat all of it sweetie. She said gently. Harry nodded and laid his head on heer shoulder.

His tummy felt all better now, and he was feeling fed. The perpetual growling in his stomach had entirely disappeared.

Ruto smiled and carried him away from her chambers, out into the open and surprisingly bright cavern that was, Zora's Domain.

"Wh-Where are we going...?" He asked timidly. Ruto smiled.

"Well, as a queen, it is my duty to introduce you to my people." She began to look around, obviously skeptical. What if...THEY didn't like-wait did she say...

"Q-Queen? You're a queen...?" Ruto grinned and nodded, patting his head. Harry jumped down and immediately began bowing.

Ruto tilted her head and giggled. "Now, now, that isn't necesarry." She said gently, picking him back up. "You don't have to worry about bowing to me."

"But...I'm not royal..."

Ruto smiled, "Yes you are!" Harry was super confused now...he was just a tiny little fre-kid... Ruto looked at him with a small smirk. "In fact, you're due to be a prince any day now." Harry looked down and Ruto became worried. "Harry? Little Fish what's wrong?" She saw his face grow shiny and realized he was crying! What had she said?! She began to panic. "Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. Please tell me what I said and I'll make it better, I promise, okay? Please don't cry!"

Harry snuggled up to her and looked up into her face. He was actually SMILING! "I-I...I'm really h-ha-happy..." Harry was unfamiliar with the word...but he liked the feeling.

Ruto smiled. "Then I suppose you've realized that I wish to adopt you, and make you my little prince?"

Harry looked up at her with a hopeful look. He liked Miss Ruto... but he didn't know what 'Adopt' meant. "W-What does that mean..?"

Ruto smiled. "Well, dear, it means...You can be my son, quite simply."

Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. She...she wanted him as her son..? But...but he couldn't-that didn't-He...

He hid inside her chest again and covered his eyes. He was dreaming! This HAD to be a dream! He was in his cupboard...unconscios...dreaming this whole thing.. Still...This was the best dream ever. He never wanted to wake up. Ruto looked down at the little ball in her chest and smiled sadly. She really couldn't tell his current emotional state...

"You don't have to decide now...It's all your choice my little fish..."

Harry hugged his caretaker very closely and started crying a little bit...He didn't want to get too attached to this dream...he had to wake up someday...but still...

"Yes...yes!"

Ruto blinked in surprise, then smiled. "An excellent decision." She said softly, tightening her hold on him. "And I promise to take EXCELLENT care of you."

Harry tearfully nodded, eating up the attention before he saw his new mama approaching the water! He hated the water! He whimpered and started to visibly panic, not wanting to drown.

Ruto sensed his discomfort and frowned, before devising an idea. Carefully, she placed her little boy on her shoulders. "Don't be afraid, dear. Just stay on mommy's back and you'll be just fine." Harry wrapped his frail arms tightly around her neck as she slipped into the water. It was warm and clear and Harry felt his clothes become wet. He closed his eyes and squeezed tighter. Ruto frowned and realized that her son's clothes were now wet. Oh well...He needed new ones anyway... Unfortunately, Zoras only rarely wore clothes...She would have to see about getting him clothes from Hyrule Castle Town.

Harry opened his eyes to observe the area. It seemed fine... He looked down at his mother, who was swimming slowly so he didn't become frightened. He settled down slightly and sprawled out on his stomach, holding his caregiver's neck gently, yet tightly.

"It's all right, dear. I won't let the big bad water get you." Ruto cooed softly. Harry giggled and snuggled into his new mommy. The two finally arrived onto the rocks and continued the tour. "I will introduce you to the servants first and foremost, to help you grow accustomed to introductions, all right my dear?" Harry nodded, though he was not keen on meeting people that weren't his mama... But he was gonna do it for her! Ruto giggled. "Now then..." She set him down and took his hand. "Come along and let's begin the introductions, shall we?" She led him off.

She entered the quarters where the cooks lived, introducing the Head Chef Sherwa. He was a shorter Zora. Kind but still mistrusting of the tiny human.

"My Queen...why do you have a Human Child?"

Ruto put her hands on her hips. "Because he's alone, and scared, and he needs someone to care for him." She said sternly.

"And...he's to be our prince?" he persisted, "That does not resonate well with me, nor will I think it will go well with the populace."

Ruto sighed. "I love him okay? And it is NOT written within our laws about royalty."

The chef opened his mouth to protest. "Still your tongue. I don't care what anyone has to say...He is MY CHILD. If my people won't respect that, perhaps I will resign as ruler and move to a human city."

Sherwa paled, "No no Your Highness! Just..please be careful!"

Ruto grinned, "That's better. Now resume Dinner." she told him, turning away and leaving the halls. Harry was clinging to her tightly, shivering from the cold garments.

Ruto frowned. "I'm sorry, dear." She said gently. "I know your clothes are wet...I'll dry them as soon as I can, all right?"

Harry looked up at her, "C-C-Can you t-take them o-off? C-Co-Cold..." he stuttered, the chill adding to his impediment.

Ruto kissed his head and examined him. They were too big... they looked gross...so she took off his shirt and pulled him close for warmth. The little boy's shivering ceased as he took in her body heat and let out a sigh of relief. Warm at last...It was nice... Ruto giggled, "Better, my little fish?" she asked. Harry nodded vigorously, much to her amusement. He was so tiny..frail...it was so sad... She clicked her tongue and gently poked his ribs in a playful manner. "MUCH too skinny. All skin, no meat...We'll have to fix that soon..."

"D-does that mean I g-get to eat more?" he asked, albeit with Innocent Greed. Ruto nods and pats his head.

"Of course it does. I want you to be happy and healthy." The zora giggled. "And I also have to teach you how to swim if you're going to live in this kind of environment."

"O-On my own...?" the little one asked, scared now.

"Sadly yes...but mama will be here to help you okay?" she tried to reassure him.

Harry was unsure...but he loved his mama. She had been so nice...so he nodded and decided he'd do it for her.

"Good...But...it can wait until we get you extra clothes...And perhaps some clothes more...suitable for swimming."

Soon Harry had met many of the servants and Popular townspeople. She had been explaining to him how a monarchy worked specifically, as he had asked how, but was interrupted by his growling stomach. Sheepishly, Harry looked away and blushed.

Ruto giggled. "Well, it IS close to dinner time. Come along, dear, let's get you fed, all right?"

Harry nodded,letting his tiny body be lifted by his mother, who carried him to the dining hall. She sat Harry on her lap and ordered for dinner to be brought in. When it did, She had Harry's plate sit in front of her first. She started Spoon Feeding him once again, enjoying the nice bonding it brought between the two. Harry had been halfway done when he leaned against her sleepily, Full from the strange amounts of food he was being fed.

Ruto sighed. His little tummy wasn't used to so much food...No doubt because he had been starved by that monster he called an uncle...

She quickly finished her portion before standing up and heading back to her Extravagant Chambers, where Harry was tucked into the Damp Bedsheets and pulled atop her chest. He turned onto his side, half asleep, and began sucking his thumb cutely. Suddenly his eyes opened wide in surprise and he gained a sad look.

"Harry? What's wrong Little Fish?" Ruto asked, scared.

"My Teddy..."

Ruto frowned. "Your teddy...?" She asked, confused.

"My teddy bear...He's...a little brown teddy...He's my only friend...I...I want him back...But..." She cooed apologetically and kissed his tiny head. She felt him squeeze her a little tighter before suddenly, a bright flash of light announced the arrival of a small brown object falling from the air and landing upon Ruto's head. She looked at it in confusion before picking it up and holding it before the tiny one. Harry was panting and had sweat on his face, exhausted from the accidental magic he had casted. But when he saw his Teddy he smiled and snatched it up, hugging it tightly against his chest. "Pooga!" he exclaimed, hugging it like it was a life line.

Ruto blinked. 'Pooga? That's a silly name...But that must be the teddy he wanted back.' She smiled, glad the tiny boy was happy. "So...You have your friend back."

Harry smiled up at her and then suddenly looked back at the teddy, nodding at it before looking back at the interested Zora. "Pooga says he likes you..." he whispered.

Ruto smiled, "Well I like him too!" She gave the bear a small kiss on the head, then did the same to the little boy. "Good night my sweet little one..." she whispered to him.

"...good night mama..." he whispered back, resting against her chest. Ruto smirked. That was certainly quicker than she had thought it would be. And she couldn't be happier for that. Her mind going dim, mother and son fell asleep against each other. They both smiled happily, content with the direction their lives were heading.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry awoke the next morning, he saw the face of his caretaker, smiling down at him with a huge grin. He smiled brightly upon seeing her. "Mama!" He said happily.

Ruto felt the warmth fill her chest once more, and she bent down, picking up the little boy and cradling him close. He giggled at the contact and how possesively she was holding him. He liked his mama...he liked being her baby. Ruto gave him a kiss. "Hi, dear." She cooed softly. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yes Please." Harryu responded, allowing Ruto to carry him to the dining hall for more seafood. Harry was still mesmerized by the bautiful blue light patterns on the walls... Ruto looked down at her little boy and giggled. The expression of innocent wonder on his face was so cute... She entered the dining hall, sitting down at the table and grabbing her utensil, once again spoon feeding her child with glee. Harry eagerly accepted the food she offered with just as much happiness in his eyes, smiling cutely at his mother all the while.

After eating most of the bowl, Harry leaned against her and allowed for her to finish her own food. She grinned and patted Harry's head, then tilted his head up at her. "Hey Little Fish, how about we go outside and Play today?"

Harry blinked and tilted his head. "P-Play...?" He asked, innocent confusion in his voice. "How do I do that...?"

Ruto hid her anger and lifted up Harry, sauntering towards the entrance. "Playing, is something you should always do from now on. You run, pretend, and just enjoy yourself." she explained as she left the hidden cave and began swimming up river towards lake Hylia, Harry on her back. He clutched to his adopted mother as tightly as he could, still wary of the water. "Shhh Harry. The Water won't hurt you ever." se gently assured while patting his head. Harry smiled and snuggled closer onto her back, closing his eyes to pretend he wasn't in the scary blue liquid.

Finally, they arrived at the shimmering Lake. It was a blue, cloudless sky that just made it look perfect. Ruto was just arriving on shore, when she heard two voices yell at her.

"Hey, Ruto!"

"Ruto? Is that you?" Ruto smiled. What were the odds Link and Zelda would be here?

The Heroine of Hyrule was wearing her usual Green Tunic that showed off her beautiful figure due to Zelda's pestering. She had removed her cap to let her blonde hair sprawl down her back.

Zelda was wearing a more casual blue day dress with the Hyrulean Crest on the abdomen. Her hair was piled upon her head in ringlets, making her look beautiful in the light.

Ruto smiled warmly and swam to the shore, her little boy looking uneasily at these new faces. The ladies were pretty looking...but what if they didn't like him?! He whimpered and hid inside his mother's back once more. Ruto gracefully stepped out of the water to greet the Queen and Ex-Fiance. "Oh Zelda and Link, it' SO good to see you!" The zora queen hugged her friends. "And there's someone very special I want you both to meet..."

Harry flinched after having been set down by his mother, and had taken refuge behind her leg when she began to speak. Link tilted her head and turned her attention to the figure hiding behind her. Zelda grinned, coming up with several theories at to why she possessed a child. "Why, Ruto, who's the lucky man?" She asked teasingly as she looked at the little boy.

Ruto giggled and picked up the intimidated child, portraying him to the two heroines. "Harry please come out and say hi?" She asked her child.

Harry looked up at his mama with an uneasy look in his eyes, then slowly turned to look at the two women. They smiled back at him. "Hello there!" Link said happily, waving at him. Zelda got hearts in her eyes, and internally gushed.

"H-Hi there little baby!"

Harry let out a soft "Eek!" and pressed his face into Ruto's chest. Ruto giggled and patted his head. Link gained a questioning look at tilted her head. "Where'd you get the cutie?" She asked the Zora.

Ruto's smile faded as memories of the condition she first found him in came flooding back... She shot them a sad look and gently coaxed Harry out of his position and pointed out her friends. "Harry these are the Queens of Hyrule. Link and Zelda."

Harry's eyes widened. "Queens...? Sh-Should I b-bow, mama?"

Ruto giggled and looked at the Queens, who shook their heads. Harry still did so, put of respect. Link laughed. "Polite little guy. So you're his mom, huh?"

Ruto nodded eagerly, and Harry smiled up at her. "Well, we're picnicking nearby if you'd like to join us?" Zelda offered.

Ruto looked at the two women with a smile. "That sounds lovely." She looked at Harry. "What do you think, dear?"

"Um...w-with royalty...? D-Do I g-get too...?" He asked, still worried about offending them.

Ruto smiled. "Harry, dear, in case you've forgotten...You're royalty as well."

"I-I am...?" He asked, confused.

Ruto smiled, "Yes dear, you're prince of all the Zoras." She gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Now let's go have lunch with our fellow royals." Soon the three women were sitting on a blanket while Harry was looking around the field interested in all the new sights. It was so different from his mama's home...And it was very interesting.

At the same time, Ruto was answering the two women's questions. "See...he appeared from nowhere, hurt and scared..."

Link and Zelda looked concerned. "...How badly was he hurt...?" Zelda breathed.

"There were gashes, and broken bones...bruises and burns, oh it was heart wrenching..." She said, growing distraught.

Link scowled and Zelda clasped a hand to her mouth. "Who did it?!" Link yelled in righteous Fury.

Ruto raised a hand and finished. "He fell into the water, and nearly drowned. Luckily I was there to catch him!"

Zelda buried her face in her hands. "Oh Goddesses..."

Ruto regained the angered women until Harry came back. Zelda wanted to snatch him up and cuddle him non stop... "Enjoying yourself Harry?" Ruto questioned the prince, who nodded.

"It's pretty...but I wanted to sit with you." He admitted.

Ruto giggled and placed him on her lap. "Well then, I see no reason why you shouldn't be allowed to." Zelda was trying REALLY hard not to relentlessly cuddle the child. He was such an ANGEL! She was still trying to convince Link to adopt a child...Ruto was so lucky...

There were so many little orphans ever since Ganon's reign, and they needed homes by the goddesses! But she wouldn't worry about that for now. She would just be happy for her friend. She watched the interaction between the Zora and the human. Harry seemed completely enamoured with her, and Ruto seemed to be pretending he was the only one there. The queen smiled warmly. It was such a heartmelting sight to behold...She was unaware Ruto would be such an amazing mother. But she seemed wonderful at the job! Cuddling and baby talking the little one into submission! It was do beautiful... She looked at Link. "...I want one." Link frowned.

"I told you, I'm not ready for kids." Zelda scoffed.

"And when WILL you be ready?!"

Link shrugged, "I'm not sure...it seems like such a monumental step." She admitted, making Zelda huff.

"Well hurry up and get ready!"

Link also got huffy, disliking her attitude. "Zel I just...I mean...what if he or she doesn't like me!"

Ruto rolled her eyes as the two lovers argued. "Lover's spat..." She mumbled to Harry.

"T-they're in love...?" Harry asked, unclear of how the relationships worked.

Ruto nodded. "Girls can love girls too." She explained. Harry nodded.

He liked them together! They looked cute together! Harry smiled and cuddled into his mother and watched them argue with each other, before they ended in a kiss. Harry clapped his hands to show his approval. Zelda and Link looked back at him and blushed. Zelda, after recovering, leapt forward and swiped him away, hugging him to death. Harry let out a surprised squeak and looked at his mama in confusion. Ruto smiled and waved at him, gesturing for him to hug her back, which he did. Zelda was absolutely delighted by the little boy, and wanted to cuddle him for all eternity. "Ooooh why didn't I get to find you first!" she groaned, cuddling him relentlessly. "Then again, if I did LINK probably wouldn't want to keep you..." Link stuck out her tongue at the other queen and huffed, turning away. Zelda got a brilliant idea and out of nowhere, shoved Harry into Link's arms.

Link stiffened in surprise, and looked down at the equally surprised little boy. "Oh...h-hello there little boy...?" she asked the little one, who was confused, but remembered his mother's guide and gave her a hug around her torso.

Link blinked, then chuckled and hugged him back. "We have a hugger here..." "H-Hi Miss Link...I l-like your shirt." he told her sincerely, making her start to crack.

"Awwwwwww..." She cooed softly. "Well...I like your scar there! Makes you look tough." she complimented back, making him blush and look away. "I-I'm not tough..." He said softly.

Link grinned and patted his head. "No way. You're certainly tough, taking hits like that." she said, giving him a gentle hug. Harry flinched at her words, remembering the pain he had suffered. Link internally growled at herself and patted his head. "Don't worry about it kid. All in the past! You have your mama, and Auntie Zelda and Link!"

"That's right, dear." Ruto chipped in, approaching her child. Zelda smiled and gave him a hug as well, Ruto joining in as well. Afterwards, Ruto eagerly took her son from Link. Harry was tired, given his weak figure, and eagerly snuggled close to his mother, enjoying her cool form. Ruto smiled and kissed his head. "You're already falling asleep? We haven't even eaten lunch yet."

Harry perked up however at the mention of food and Zelda grabbed her basket of food. "Yes, let's all have lunch." Zelda said happily. Harry are his food quietly and calmly, while Link just dove in. Zelda began to scold her wife for her poor manners. "Honestly, Link, why can't you eat like Harry, Ruto and myself?"

Link looked up and blushed Sheepishly. "Sorry, heh, just not how I was brought up." She admitted.

Zelda sighed. "I've been trying to teach you proper etiquette ever since you moved into the castle..."

"But Zeeel! You like me the way I am!" She argued, seductively leaning into her wife.

Zelda sighed. "Yes, yes, of course..."

Link started to make out with Zelda before an indignant Ruto called them out and covered Harry's eyes. "GIRLS! THIS IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE! MY SON IS HERE!" Zelda and Link blushed and covered their faces, muttering their apologies under their breath. Moments later, Harry was colouring by himself while the women went back to talking. "So what were you bickering about before?"

"Oh, Zelda wants to adopt a kid from the Orphanage but I don't want to." Link admitted truthfully.

Ruto frowned. "...Do it." She said simply.

"But...I'm scared." she admitted, which was huge for the wielder of the Triforce of Courage. Ruto scoffed.

"If I can do it, you can do it, Miss Triforce of Courage. In case you hadn't noticed, I was a total brat."

Link tried to argue but Zelda shushed her and went for a gentler approach. "Darling, You were really good at handling Harry just now. Why can't you handle a little child. Or two."

Link hesitated before opening her mouth. "I...I'll do it. I'm gonna try it." She agreed, causing Zelda's face to swell up in complete joy, and tackle her wife in a hug.

"YES! YES! FINALLY, WE'LL HAVE A CHILD!"

Z-Zel you're-" Link tried to get off, but was cut off by a kiss from her wife that silenced her entirely.

Ruto sighed and covered Harry's eyes again. Harry pouted. He liked seeing his Aunties interact! They looked like they loved each other, unlike his Aunt and Uncle. But he supposed what he was seeing wasn't for him to see. He wriggled in her grasp, but only so he could turn around and hug his mama again. A small part of him wished her skin wasn't so slimy. It made her slippery, and hard to keep his arms around her. But another part of him was just happy to be near her. So he savoured the moment. As did his mama, who was rocking him back and forth gently. Harry was lulled into a sleepy haze, and Ruto decided he'd had enough for one day. "Girls? I must be going."

Link and Zelda turned to her with a smile. "Goodbye Ruto!" They said in tandem, giving each other hugs before Zelda snatched away Harry, giving him a hug that he returned.

"Bye Bye auntie Zelda..." He mumbled. "Bye auntie Link..." Zelda giggled and Link grinned.

"Aw, goodbye now, dear."

"Later, bud!"

And the two parted ways...

"Try to stay awake until we get home, dear. I don't want you to fall off." Ruto warned.

Harry nodded, his clear fear of the water causing him to do so until they arrived at the Zora caverns. Ruto climbed from the water and sighed deeply. "What's wrong...mama...?" The tired child questioned. Ruto giggled and adjusted him into a cradling position.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Mommy's just a little...sleepy, I suppose." Harry yawned and cuddled toward her, making her warm inside. "I see I'm not the only sleepy one." She cooed. "Come along, dear...You may nap until dinner." The two dove into the cool covers and almost instantly fell asleep in each other's arms. They were so deep in sleep that they barely dreamed, and then, it was only of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Ruto had decided she was going to take her prince for a swim the next day.

Ruto carried him over to the waters behind the Zora Realm and set him down near it, pulling off his shirt. "Now, dear...I know you're scared, but you have to know how to swim to live in the Zora kingdom...Do you understand?" Harry really didn't like the water...he'd almost drowned once! But he supposed if his mama was here, he'd be pretty safe! After all, she WAS the best swimmer in the whole wide world...What could POSSIBLY hurt him when he was with her? She went over to shallow waters, and gently set him down in it, letting him get used to the cool water. He flinched when the liquid made contact with him, but calmed himself, relaxing when he felt his mother's arms still holding him. He did however, stop feeling safe when her arms were taken away, and he was left to sit in the water. He looked up at his caregiver with an uneasy groan. "Shh...Harry it'll be alright! It's Just water..." she reassured, stooping over and kssing his head. Harry smiled softly at the lip contact his mother made with his head. It almost made him forget he was in water...

But it's coolness brought him back to reality. "Okay Harry, try kicking your feet!" she coaxed Harry did so weakly, not quite enough to be able to stay afloat. Ruto nodded, pleased at his effort, and directed his hands. "Now move your hands back and forth! This should help you float a little better!"

Harry obeyed. He was doing...MARGINALLY better. He managed to stay afloat, and much to his surprise, he was accidentally moving out into deeper waters. He looked behind him to see his mama was very close behind. "Don't worry hun...I won't let you fall and drown. See how peaceful this is?" she asked with a grin, kissing his head. Harry had to admit...swimming wasn't so bad... It was...comforting. The water was beautiful...and cool, and calm... He relaxed at it's feel, beginning to enjoy himself. But beneath them, something began to stir... Ruto heard a loud noise, and her eyes widened. "Oh dear...PLEASE don't tell me..." Ruto had moved a little ways back when she saw Harry's state, and when she heard the noise and felt the movement, she instantly regretted that decision. Out of the water came the Offspring Child of The Great Fish.

Ruto screeched in horror and sped forward in a desperate attempt to save her little boy... But she only heard the faintest of his yelps before he was snatched up in it's jaws and disappearing beneath the waves... The zora froze in her tracks, unable to move, or even breathe from what she had just witnessed. Her baby...her little tiny baby who could barely speak to other people or swim was trapped in a GIANT FISHES MOUTH! She was at least thankful he was just swallowed and not bitten into...BUT SHE HAD TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE! THIS WAS HER FAULT! SHE WAS DIRECTLY RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! If she hadn't tried to teach him to swim...

She swam underwater and searched around for the great fish. Jabun-Jabun (As he was called) looked like a Large Black Karp with spikes surrounding his body. He was VERY menacing to the eye, but rather docile. He was swimming to shore, apparently to sleep. "Oh no you DON'T!" Ruto snapped, swimming down to the oversized fish as fast as she could, which was EXTREMELY fast. When she was within range, she kicked the oversized fish directly in the eye. The fish opened his mouth in shock, and Ruto took the oppurtunity to dive into his mouth and look around. Unfortunately for her, the fish was still shocked by what had just transpired, and was thrashing about wildly, trying to find what had happened, tossing her back and forth against the walls of its stomach. Ruto grunted at each impact, and then the fish swam to the surface in an attempt to find who had caused its misfortune. The water drained from its mouth, and Ruto now had nothing to swim in. The zora queen's eyes widened, and she fell into the darkness of the fish's stomach.

Eventually, she hit a soft surface with a splat and a muffle. The queen had crashed headfirst into a wall of fleshy substance, leaving her lodged headfirst in it up to her hips. Outside, Jabun Jabun moaned softly. Why did its tummy hurt...?

Ruto growled at the filth she found herself wallowing in. This was NO place for a Queen to be! She spun, trying to wrench her way out. Eventually, she managed to press her feet against the wall. Well, that was at least something... She wormed her way out and felt...nostalgic!? Oh...this was where she met Link...kinda. She shook her head and rose to her feet quickly. She had to find her baby! Who knew how...how TERRIFIED he must be right now?!

Meanwhile...

A rather chubby creature, who appeared to have rocks on its back, was lying on its back, sleeping soundly. Next to it, a small octopus-like creature slept soundly as well. The sound of screaming didn't wake them... But Harry landing on the larger creatures' belly sure did. The creature grunted when it felt something jar him from his slumber. Groggily, he sat, in a daze. "Hmm...? Octy...? Is that you?" The creature looked at the scared little boy and tilted his head in confusion. "Octy? You're lookin' kinda weird, good buddy. Are you sick?" Harry let out a yelp and dashed away, crashing off the Goron and slipping onto the slimy ground. Suddenly, the small octopus like creature woke up and let out a squeaky noise. The goron turned to it, and frowned, then turned back to Harry and smiled. "Oh! You're not Octy! Silly me! Hahahahaha!" Harry, still confused as to what the creature was, quickly began to scooch away. It seemed friendly, but you couldn't ever be too sure... "Hey...Did you get eaten by the big fish too?" The goron asked. He tilted his head. "Oooooh! You're a human, aren't ya?"

Harry had deduced that the yellow thing wasn't hostile, so he stopped moving away, and he nodded. "M-My mama was t-teaching me to s-swim, and n-now I...I'm in here..." The goron frowned.

"Awww, I'm sorry to hear that little guy..." He replied. "I got eaten when I was fishing a few days ago... I got a really hard pull on my fishing rod, and when I reeled it in, the big fish came up and swallowed me and Octy right up!"

Harry giggled at his voice, and he started moving towards him. "I-I'm H-Harry..."

"Hi, Harry. My name's Gib. I'm a goron." The creature replied.

"M-My mama's a Zora..." He told the creature, who laughed.

"I didn't know zoras could have humans!" Gib chuckled. "Um...If your mama's a zora, I'll bet she's in here looking for you right now!"

As if on cue, Harry vaguely heard a voice throughout the giant fish. "HARRY! HARRY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Harry suddenly froze and dashed around the cavern, searching, "Mama?! Mama I'm here!" He called.

"Oh thank goodness! Stay where you are! I'm coming for you, baby!" She called back.

"Ooooh. I told you your mama would come." Gib said cheerfully. "MIIIIISS?! I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM UNTIL YOU GET HERE, OKAY?!"

"WHO IN HYRULE ARE YOU?!" Screamed Ruto. Like hell she was gonna leave her kid in the arms of a stranger!

"MY NAME IS GIB!" The goron called out proudly. "I'M A GORON! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I AM QUEEN! RUTO! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?!" she screamed at the now shocked Goron. This kid was a Prince?!

"Ooooh...He's a prince!" The goron began to bow before Harry. "Nice to meet you, your majesty!"

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"OH! UM...YOU CAN TRUST ME BECAUSE...AH! BECAUSE I'M REALLY GOOD AT FISHING!"

"THAT'S NO GOOD! YOU HAVE TO PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON'T HARM HIM!" she yelled from down below somewhere.

Gib tilted his head curiously. "UM...WHY WOULD I HURT HIM?! I DON'T GET WHY YOU THINK I'D DO THAT! MY MAMA RAISED ME TO TREAT EVERYONE NICELY!"

"IF HE HAS ONE SCRATCH ON HIM BY THE TIME I GET THERE, YOU'RE FINISHED!" she yelled once again, causing the Goron to sweatdrop.

"...Your mama's kinda mean." Gib said with a frown. Harry pouted when he said that and turned away from the Goron. His mama wasn't mean! She was the prettiest, nicest person ever! The goron blinked. "Um...I meant to me! She...was kinda mean to me!" Harry still wasn't satisfied, and was waiting for an apology from the Goron. "Um...Sorry..." Gib said softly.

Harry nodded and turned back to the Big Guy. "...So...Um...What should we do now...?"

"Wanna go fishing with me and Octy? The big fish eats lots of little fish, so there's always food." Harry nodded and followed the giddy Goron towards the fishing hole...

Meanwhile, Ruto was NOT having fun... Three times she had gotten stuck in the fish's insides, and now she was lodged directly into the thing's stomach. Right into the organ! This was so gross! It smelled, and it was hot and slimy! This wasn't fun! She just wanted to grab her baby and get out of here! She violently ripped her way out of the crevice and looked around, scanning the environment. Her eyes widened when she saw some octorocks. The fish had eaten monsters?! Perhaps it was for the best that Harry was with somebody... Ruto stood, knowing that it was time to fight. She could do this...it'd be easy! After all, she HAD helped her friends during that war against Ganon. What trouble could a bunch of stupid octopi do?

She quickly moved towards the slimy creature, and kicked it in the back of the head, scaring and angering it, and making it turn around. The zora queen took up a fighting stance. NOTHING was going to stop her from reaching her sweet baby boy. Except the fact that a rock decided to shoot right out of the creature's face and imbed itself in her stomach, knocking her back. She grunted as she slammed backfirst into the fleshy walls of the fish's mouth. Groaning, she slid off of the wall and fell facefirst to the ground, her butt sticking straight up into the air.

That hurt...she groaned and pulled herself back to her feet. She shot a glare at the Octorok and dashed forward again. Soon enough, with one quick slash, the octorok was defeated. As she looked throughout the belly, she saw several different monsters. Each one looked angry, and seemed to want nothing more than to kill zora's eye twitched. "GET...OUT...OF MY WAY!" She roared angrily. They all froze. Half of them seemed to urinate themselves and dash away, eager to avoid the Queen's wrath. The other half grew angry at her and set their sights on her. "Oh...Some of you have a pair, huh? Well then...SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

Ruto took off, sidestepping an Octoroks shot and slashing him right across the face, making him spin and poof in a cloud of purple smoke. Three more Octoroks fell the same way...and Ruto wasn't noticing the damage the fight was doing to the inside of Jabun Jabun.

JJ had beached himself and was flipping around because of the pain in his stomach. It felt as though it was killing him!

Meanwhile, Harry and Gib were clutching at the walls of Jabun Jabun's stomach, waiting for him to calm down as he thrashes wildly. "I think the big fish is hurt." Gib said calmly. Harry felt sorry for the fishy...sure it had eaten him, but he still didn't want it to hurt! He wished he could help it...

Meanwhile...

Ruto dropped a now deceased Octorok and continued stomping through the disgusting body of the great fish. She really hated killing, but they were between her and her baby. She wished the fish would stop thrashing around so much, though. It was making it hard to navigate... She continued her treacherous climb, finally spotting a nearby water hole when the fish stopped thrashing. She saw two different figures in the distance... And one of them? It was exactly who she was looking for! "HARRY!" She called out, making the tiny one jump and whirl around. At the sight of Ruto, Harry stood and dashed as fast as his little legs could carry him until they reunited in a huge embrace of love.

"MAMA!" Harry cheered gleefully as he pressed himself as tightly as he could against his mother.

Ruto let out relieved laughter and hugged the little one, twirling him around. "Oh thank the goddesses...I was so scared..."

"I was scared...Until I met Gib..." Harry admitted softly.

Ruto waved at the Goron and continued coaxing her son into Mama-Baby snuggle time... "Um...Excuse me...If you're gonna get outta here...Can me and Octy come too?"

Ruto quit her nuzzling and looked back at them. She decided that they needed to be rewarded...so she nodded. "All right, all right, we'll take you with us."

Gib grinned and turned to his octopus buddy. "You here that Octy? We get to leave!" he said in a sort of childish glee. The Octorok closed its eyes happily and hopped up and down with glee before Gib lifted him above his head and did a little dance in place. Harry giggled at the two and cuddled back in to his mama, who kissed his head and carried him through the Fish, Gib and Octy behind them. Soon they were inside what looked to be his mouth... "That was easy." Gib said, scratching his head. "Maybe Octy and I coulda gotten out on our own."

Ruto and Harry giggled at his antics as JJ opened up his mouth. They were blinded by the Sunlight for a moment before they adjusted and stepped out onto the beach. Harry frowned, however. The fishy needed to be in water! He couldn't survive on land! What was wrong with the big fishy? "M-Mama...? The Big fishy is hurt!" he said, pointing compassionately at the Sea Dweller. Ruto frowned. She must have been, a little TOO rough with the Octoroks...

"Oh dear...You're right..." She said softly. She felt a twinge of guilt in her chest...

What was she going to do?! Everyone was going to get confused when the great JJ just up and died! As she was freaking out, Harry jumped out of her arms and walked over to the fish, putting a hand on it's scales. "Poor fishy..." He said softly, rubbing its scales. Suddenly, a light flowed throughout the large fish... Harry had been confused, but suddenly, the fish let out a happy sound and flopped back into the water, swimming around happily.

Ruto stared, stunned. Harry did the same. Gib cheered and clapped happily for the large fish. "Hey you have a gift Harry!" he commented. Harry grinned, convinced that Magic was a good thing now.

Ruto snatched her child up and held him tightly, grateful that the crisis was averted. "Harry...thank you so much!" she praised whilst cuddling the small child. Harry ate up the attention and cuddled up to his mother.

"Um...Harry? I think the big fish wants to be friends with you..." Gib said, pointing to the shore.

Sure enough JJ had swam back up to shore and seemed to be staring at Harry with a kind glare. Harry walked forward slowly and put a hand on the water spirit. Ruto put a hand to her mouth and giggled at the interaction. The fish let out one more Happy noise, before suddenly pulling away from the shore and diving into the lake once again, disappearing beneath the murky waters. Ruto approached her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you've made a lifelong friend, dear."

Harry gained the happiest look of accomplishment as he looked at his mother, who picked him up. "I did good?" he asked the Zora, who nodded.

"You did amazing darling." she reassured. She gave him a kiss on the nose, and he giggled at the affection. Ruto frowned and turned to Gib. "...Where did you come from, anyway?" Gib tilted his head and pointed to an old shack.

"Right there." Ruto raised a brow.

"I thought that old shack was abandoned..."

"Uh uh! Me and Octy are always out fishing." He told the Queen, who nodded.

"Interesting..." Ruto frowned. "I swim out here often, though. How come I've never seen you?" Gib shrugged.

"I think I've seen you...You just don't look at the shore when you swim." Ruto gained a flabbergasted expression, and nodded. Maybe she could pay more attention to her environment... "But if you and Harry wanna visit, you can come over anytime you wanna!"

Ruto nodded. This Giant was gentle, and Harry needed a playmate, so why not? Gib cheered. "Yay! New friends, Octy!"

The Octorok let out a happy noise and soon enough, the two groups parted ways. Gib looked back and waved before returning to his shack. Ruto insisted that it was Harry's bedtime as soon as they re-entered the domain. He was eager to get to bed. It had been a VERY tiring day for the little boy... He smiled at his mama as she tucked him in nice and snug. "All comfy?" She asked the snug babe, who nodded. She grinned and slipped in next to him. "Good...Not let's get some sleepy, okay sweetie?"

"Yes mommy..." He whispered. Sidling up to her and passing out tiredly. Ruto giggled and kissed him good night.

"Good night my lovely little fish..." She whispered to him before passing out herself.


End file.
